


Role Reversal

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Midzel Week 2016 [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: A frustrated Princess Midna is captive in her own castle, and the imp known as Zelda is all she has for company.





	

Princess Midna of Hyrule stewed in her room, pacing like a caged animal with the occasional growl of anger.

What choice did she have? Die as free people or live as slaves. Naturally, that bastard Zant had held the people hostage and had blindsided her soldiers and was ready to murder her people down to the last child. What really made her blood boil was how cavalier he was when he entered her throne room as if he owned it to lay out the ‘terms of her surrender’.

There was no way out. She had no choice.

Still, she kicked a stool impotently, wanting to break something to work out her aggression.

“While your rage is understandable, a brief catharsis will is not always the best option, Princess Midna,” a shadowy echo of a voice admonished.

Midna turned and frowned to see an imp emerge from the shadows. Patches of white and black, with green tattoos adorned what was basically her skin and a flowing waterfall of glowing orange hair, but that was not what worried Midna. It was the mask that covered half her face. And it was the only visible eye that sent chills down Midna’s spine.

Zelda, despite what she could deduce about the imp, was far too patient, far too calm for what had happened to her. Midna could only wonder what sort of demon Zelda would turn into when the veneer of calm was shattered. 

“You again,” she grumbled and sat petulantly on her bed, “don’t you have anything better to do than bother me?”

Zelda gave her a small and amused smile. “Not particularly.”

“Well, you can go and be disturbing elsewhere. I’m busy.”

“Doing what, exactly?” the imp pursued.

“Planning a tea party, what do you think!?” Midna snapped before she realized that she was lashing out at the only contact with the outside world she had. “Sorry.”

Zelda’s smile faded and she nodded. “It is understandable. Being isolated for as long as you have cannot hope to harbor favorable results for one’s temperament.”

Midna sighed and flopped upon her back. “There has got to be something! Anything! I can’t stand this anymore! I need to get out!”

Zelda was silent for a moment before she spoke up. “Your freedom may not be too far off.”

Midna’s head perked up. “What do you mean?”

Zelda’s gaze grew distant. “Someone from the world of light has been abducted and placed in the dungeon. A young woman. She searched for someone. A young man. However, she was trapped by the world of twilight and transformed. There is something about this one. Something unusual. She had proven herself able to fight against the moblins tormenting her village. Perhaps she be of assistance to us.”

Midna held a hand to her chin. "Come to think of it; the country bumpkins from the south are known to herd boars larger than them. If they can withstand the moblins, maybe this one can help. You think they would help us?“

Zelda shrugged. "I do not know. However, considering she is cursed to live as a wolf, she does not have much position to refuse.”

After a moment of consideration, Midna nodded. “Very well. Bring her here. If she can fight, then we may have our first chance at freeing us both.”

Zelda nodded and turned to the shadows.

“Zelda,” Midna said as she stood up, her rage kindled and her spirits low,“…I know I am not the most pleasant of company; but please, be careful.”

The imp smiled, it was more pleasant and comforting this time, “as you wish, princess.”


End file.
